


Going Down

by Redleafmornings



Series: Not How It's Meant To Be [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an attack on their ship Mitaka and Kylo are stranded on a planet that isn't friendly to the First Order. They are forced to make the repaired needed, but to do it they are going to have to work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo could feel the fear leaching in from the control room. He had felt it ever since the medical droids moved him to the one bunk in his command shuttle. He was still healing. His face, shoulder, hip, and side all had bacta patches on that pulled when he moved. 

He had used the force to encourage the healing on his face, but he had been too empty and conflicted to do more than make sure it wouldn’t scar. He didn’t need a reminder of that day. 

If it hadn’t been for the wounds he would be the one flying the shuttle on his way to see Supreme Leader Snoke. Instead he was stuck with Lieutenant Mitaka. 

Hux had assigned him to the task, since he was too busy with gathering the Orders strength after the blow of losing Starkiller base he was not able to personally take him. So Hux had instructed the person who he felt was his best pilot and one of his most trusted men to do the task that Snoke has requested. Bring Kylo for the completion of his training. 

It didn’t seem to matter that the lieutenant was terribly afraid of Kylo, but then he supposed Hux didn’t have to feel it leaking into his mind. 

It was getting to the point where he was tempted to go out there, sit in the co-pilots chair and reassure the man that he wasn’t going to hurt him. At least not on this trip. Kylo may have even done it if he didn’t feel that it was so far beneath him. 

His eyes were closed and his lips pressed together in annoyance when he felt the fear subside a little, for one the Lieutenant felt steady in his mind. What didn’t feel steady was his ship, he felt it jerk to the side and then shake as something hit it. 

Even with the pain he forced himself to sit up. He wasn’t fully dressed, only in trousers, but there wasn’t time, he wanted to see what was going on. 

As soon as he left the room he could see what was going on. There was a few x-wings chasing them and Mitaka was piloting with ferocity as he tried to get them out of there. A droid was working as gunner and he shoved it out of its spot and sat down heavily. 

Even the short walk had taken a lot out of him. He felt the pain in his side again and a wetness that told him he had pulled it open again.

“What did you get us into?”

He spat as he focused as much as he could into the force. He needed his shots to be true. Hs connect felt weak, as he had since he felt his father’s hand brush against his cheek. It was enough though; Kylo managed to get in a few good shots before the ship rocked again. 

“If we can get clear of the debris we can jump to hyperspace.”

He understood what the lieutenant was asking for, Kylo needed to keep them together until they got past it. 

Kylo found that he was slightly impressed by the way the lieutenant was acting. He had always thought that he was a little cowardly mouse, flinching away from him when he hardly showed a taste of his anger, but here on the bridge of his ship Mitaka was focused and there was no room for fear. It was the first time Kylo had seen the military training in him. 

The ship was rocked by another blast and Kylo tried to concentrate on what he should have been. He fired a few times wildly to get them back off their tail just a little bit and then tried to find a clear shot. 

His body relaxed but the pain in his side was a reminder of another time and it took almost three more attempts to target before he managed to take out the ship behind them. Kylo felt alive as he worked with the lieutenant and then he could see it, they were going to make it. 

The ship shook violently before they jumped to hyperspace and Kylo could hear the alarm go off. Mitaka was working furiously to keep them together until they finally fell out again. 

He could feel the ship was dragging on one side and Mitaka was trying to correct it. They were moving too fast and were just too much out of control, they kept speeding forward to the planet beside them until they were pulled into the gravitational pull. 

“Brace for impact.”

Mitaka warned, his face a mask of determination. 

Kylo hung on tight and watched Mitaka as he brought them down through the atmosphere. When he looked in front of them he saw forest, and then Kylo saw nothing at all as he lurched forward as they hit and his face smashed against the controls in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dopheld’s whole body felt sweaty as he dragged the large form from the seat and down to the floor. Kylo was so much heavier and wider than him, that it was a struggle to move him. Once he managed to get him laid on his back Dopheld paused and looked at him. 

They had never spent long together, normally only a few sentences passed between them, but each time Dopheld had felt terrorized. It was part of why he always forced himself to interact with the monster. He was determined to slowly force the fear out of himself.

Now as he looked at the sleeping form in only his slacks he felt like he wasn’t so scary. It didn’t stop fear from clutching in his throat through. Kylo looked completely human without the mask and the thick robes. Although he still felt a deep distaste for the other man it helped Dopheld keep himself together. 

After all Hux didn’t fear Kylo, and Dopheld wanted so badly to emulate him. They had both graduated at the top of their classes, but Dopheld was always two steps behind him. Hux was a general; he was everything that Dopheld had hoped to become someday. 

He could feel Kylo was breathing when he held his finger under his nose and he pried open his eyes to make sure, while his eyebrow was split, his eyes looked undamaged. 

Dopheld had enough training in field dressing and was glad when he could just go into autopilot and follow his training. It helped him choke down his fear. He went to the small room where Kylo had been and found a medical kit and the medical droid that looked a little worse for wear. It was still in working condition, although he did have to help it move as one of its legs was no longer working. The bed had toppled on it in the crash. 

He let the droid work on Kylo’s head while he peeled of the bacta patch on his side that was already red with blood. Opening the medical kit he found a few butterfly bandages and tried to close it up again as much as he could. Then he wiped it down and let it breathe until the bleeding had mostly stopped. At that point he placed on a new bacta patch and was feeling a little better about the whole ordeal. 

Dopheld looked over the sleeping body, muscled with thin lines scarring. The scars didn’t take away from how fit he was. As his eyes roamed the pale skin and looked at the moles speckling it he found that Kylo wasn’t actually ugly. In fact he might have found him handsome if he was someone else. His large nose, soft lips, and sharp features could be considered odd all on one face, but somehow he felt that they worked together. 

It was then that he realised he wasn’t afraid, that at some point he had stopped being scared while he bound him. 

The droid was finishing up with his head and it was even more bandaged than before. 

“Will he need further attention? Or will he heal fine with what we have done?”

He asked part of him hoping that Kylo would stay sleeping until they could get into the air again. He chided himself for the thought; Hux wouldn’t have the same weakness. 

“The patient is stable; you should bring him to a medical facility for further healing.”

Dopheld felt good about what he had heard and he started to stand, only pausing when he saw the knight move his head. It probably wasn’t good for him to move so much, so he undid his uniform jacket, folding it up and tucking under Kylo’s head so that it was braced in place. 

With that he dragged the droid back into the other room. Not trusting Kylo not to break their one working droid when he woke. He was shaky from the weight and glad he was no longer wearing his jacket. Dopheld could feel the sweat on his back. 

He was doing his duty, now that he knew Kylo was fine he could check over the ship to find out if he could repair it. 

Dopheld ran a diagnostic and scanned the area while he waited for the information. Once he realised that there was no one within a half-day walk from them he relaxed back in his seat. 

The ship flashed to alert him the diagnostic was complete. It was all repairable, the only real concern was that he didn’t know how to repair a power cell and they would need at least one to work. That was something for later, maybe he could find the information he needed in their data banks.

He started on the repairs that he could fix, bypassing a few of the systems that would now only cause problems now that they weren’t working correctly. It took hours and he wasn’t even near complete, he only paused to find something to eat and drink before continuing. 

It was starting to get dark outside and he had just turned on the interior lights again when Kylo started to stir. 

Dopheld forced himself to stay calm, he forced himself to stay under the console and finish his rewiring. He would not go into the small quarters to hide with the medical droid. 

He did watch Kylo sit up from where he was, watching his groan of pain and the hand he put on his head. Kylo eerily turned and looked directly at him, as if he had known where he was. Maybe he did. The thought of his wizardry made his stomach turn and he remembered how it felt around his body. Panic started to move up his throat. 

The only thing that shook Mitaka out of the feeling was that he realised Kylo was talking to him. He tried to concentrate on his lips. 

“-bring it here.”

Dopheld cleared his throat and shifted, he had no clue what Kylo wanted. He braced for abuse as he spoke. 

“I’m sorry Sir, could you repeat that?”

He could see irritation on the man’s face. It was strange how expressive he was under the helmet. 

“Find the medical kit and bring it here.”

Dopheld climbed out from under the console and stood, numbly following out the order. They had never spent this much time together before. He had to get a hold of himself, no matter what happened he planned on being an officer that Hux would be proud of. 

He took the kit out of the small room and brought it to Kylo, setting it down beside him. He watched the man dig through it, messing up the order it was set in in a rush to get what he wanted. He could see it what it was a perigen patch to help with the pain. He opened it and set it next to his bandaged side. It was then that Kylo seemed to notice his bandaging had been changed. 

“Did you do this?”

Dopheld gave a shaky nod until he found his voice. 

“Yes Sir.”

Kylo ran his hand over the patch. 

“Thank you.”

It was not the reaction that he had expected, and he stood gaping while he tried to figure out what to say. When he caught himself he managed to speak again. 

“Of course Sir, it’s my duty.” 

Kylo seemed to be thinking something over, and he surprised Dopheld again.

“Please call me Kylo.”

“Of course Sir. Sir Kylo. Kylo.”

Dopheld stumbled over the words, but he managed to keep his voice steady. Kylo let out a huff of laughter, and Dopheld held his ground even as his cheeks turned pink. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of me.”

Kylo’s voice was soft, tinted with amusement.

“I’m not Sir.”

He lied, wanting to get back under the console more than anything.

“Kylo, and I can feel it leaking out from you.”

Dopheld’s stomach did a flop at the thought that Kylo could read him so well. It wouldn’t matter how calm he kept his face if Kylo could read him. His mind also leaped to how much the Knight might be able to read from him. He took a step backwards moving closer to the console.

“If you don’t need further assistance I would like to return to repairs.”

Kylo reached out a hand.

“Help me stand.”

Although he was still feeling a little uncomfortable Dopheld had to take back the step forward and he took Kylo’s hand. 

It was rough, his touch reminded him of when he was young and his father had brought him to meet one of the local traders. The trader farmed a few of the goods they sold and the man had had big rough hands that had surrounded his own in a firm shake. The trader had always given him small sweet candies, something that was rare in the First Order. 

The way that Kylo’s rough hands surround his own reminded him of those times. 

He braced himself and was surprised by how much weight Kylo put on him. He could see that he was trying not to use his abdomen and pull his side wound again. Dopheld slipped forward a small amount, but not enough that it caused problems. When he was standing he realised he was out of his jacket, it was still laying on the floor where it had been a pillow for Kylo. 

Dopheld was only in his undershirt. He suddenly felt naked with Kylo towering over him looking down at him. Dopheld had to tilt his head up to meet his eyes.

Fear spiked through him again, but it didn’t haunt him like it normally did. It was somewhat hard to believe this person was the same one he knew on the Finalizer under the dark mask. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Dopheld somehow doubted that Kylo knew anything about how to fix a ship so he shook his head. 

“No I can handle it Sir, I think you should rest.”

Kylo tilted his head to the side and pressed a hand to the bacta patch on his side to keep it from pulling as he moved. 

“Kylo.”

He repeated one last time before he turned his back to the lieutenant and returned to the captain’s quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo slept for most the night, he was tired and it felt like everything hurt. He wished could use the force to block the pain, but it was a struggle and he would rather concentrate those powers on healing. 

The slash across his face was mostly healed; it was the new cut and his side that were aching now. It seemed like some sort of cruel joke, when he needed the force most it was failing him. Everything was pain. 

When he woke again he was hungry and finally was forced to leave the bed. Kylo wasn’t supposed to have to stay on the ship. He didn’t have any rations and he only hoped that the energy pack for the ship did. It had been a while since he refilled it and at the moment the memory felt blurry about what he had put in there in the first place.

His legs were a little shaky as he took the first few steps, but he slowly became a little steadier. 

When he entered the main bridge he could see Mitaka curled up in one of the seats, his neck sitting at an awkward angle. Wanting him to move and needing something in his stomach he opted for waking the sleeping form. 

“Lieutenant!”

Mitaka jerked in his seat and he scrambled to his feet to he could pull himself to attention. His eyes were dark under neither and Kylo could see he was moving stiffly.

“Yes sir.”

“I want you to check the emergency pack for rations.”

He ducked his head and Kylo could tell he didn’t want to say the next words.

“And where would that be located sir?”

“Lift the third panel from the washroom, there is a stash located there.”

Mitaka fled, and soon Kylo could hear the sound of the heavy grate being moved. 

Kylo was looking out the front panel, wondering what was out there and how close the Lieutenant was to finishing the needed repair. He would have helped if he was feeling better, but maybe he would have to at some point still. 

It wasn’t long before Mitaka appeared with a large bag over his shoulder. He set it down on the co-pilots seat and started digging through it. It was obvious when he found the rations because his face showed concern and he bit at his lower lip. In the end Mitaka pulled out one bar and brought it to him. 

“What about yourself?”

“I’m not that hungry,” Mitaka paused for a moment, and then he tested the request from the day before. “Kylo.”

Kylo didn’t need to fore to know he was lying, the sound of his name spoken in such a soft tone would have caught his interest more if he wasn’t thinking about the situation they were in.

“It will do no good if you are hungry, you need your wits about you if you are to finish the repairs.”

“We only have enough for one person for three days.”

“Eat, if needed I can hunt. There should be a scanner in there.”

Mitaka returned to the bag and he could tell he was looking for the scanner to make sure they would be able to tell if something was poisonous or not before he took a bar for himself.

Kylo walked to the controls and when he was sure the air was safe for them to breathe he opened the loading ramp. Kylo opened his bar and took a small bite before he spoke.

“Join me.”

Kylo left it ambiguous so that Mitaka would take it as an order. Together they walked out into the planet. Mitaka’s lips opened and he looked awed by the simple forest around them. As they walked through the undergrowth Mitaka kept looking all around them. His eyes were up in the air and he didn’t even see the branch that Kylo stepped over. 

Kylo saw him going down out of the corner of his eye and caught him as his own nutrition bar fell onto the ground. 

The Lieutenant gripped him, clinging to him as he tried to find his footing again. Kylo let out a huff of laughter as Mitaka tried to find his feet. He was like a baby animal. Kylo didn’t like the return of fear that he had felt from Mitaka as he clung to him, but he couldn’t help but be amused. It made up for the fact that he had just lost his breakfast.

“I’m sorry sir.”

Mitaka was still in his arms, one hand pressed to his chest even as he found his footing, his own bar tightly in his hand. His eyes were looking down, and his cheeks turned pink as his fingers spread on the bare skin. He didn’t pull away at first, and Kylo kept his tight hold on the other man, realising that from this angle with his pink cheeks and ears Mitaka was rather cute. 

Mitaka was the first one to pull away and he jerkily held out the nutrient bar without a thought.

“You should take this, it was my fault.”

“Thank you Lieutenant.”

Mitaka released him, looking both embarrassed and disappointed. 

Kylo took the bar, but he kept one hand on Mitaka’s arm as they started walking again. Mitaka seemed to be struggling with the uneven ground. Kylo had seen it before in officers who had never been off of a ship before. 

They kept walking until he found a large enough fallen log that they could both sit on it. 

He sat first, already feeling tired from the small walk, but a little rejuvenated by the fresh air and filtered sunlight on his bare skin. It had been a long time since he had felt free enough to enjoy a moment like this. 

Mitaka sat on the log beside him, and looked stiff as he looked around them. 

“I am sorry about earlier, I’ve never been on a planet before. I’m not used to this type of terrane. I will make sure to be more careful.” 

“That is fine Mitaka.”

Kylo purposefully used his name; he had never been a fan of the first order formality, plus he wanted him to feel comfortable. He wanted to ease the fear and see more of his flushed skin. 

He waited for them both to be settled before Kylo opened the bar and broke it in half, passing over the half still in the wrapper to Mitaka. 

“You should still eat.”

“Thank you.” 

Mitaka gave him a shaky smile; he seemed so hopeful. 

While Kylo got to eating, Mitaka shoved most of his half in his mouth and seemed uninterested in more than getting it down as fast as possible. He kept looking around at the small sounds of birds or other animals as he chewed.

Kylo couldn’t stop watching him as Mitaka took deep breaths of unrecycled air. It was odd seeing him experience it, as if he was a child as his eyes flicked around the forest. His hands brushed the soft moss on the log, and Kylo paused in his eating as Mitaka pushed his fingers into it and made a sound that was almost a laugh.

He was obviously trying to hide his excitement of being on a planet, but he wasn’t doing a very good job of it. 

Kylo found himself thinking more about how Mitaka would react to going swimming than of his own food as he finished his half. It didn’t feel like enough. If they had enough for three days for one person that meant there was only a day and a half of food for the two of them. 

He would have to try meditating again; maybe he could heal his side enough that he could go hunting. Kylo had done it often enough when his father had dragged him camping. The thought wasn’t pleasant, and he shook it off. Instead concentrating in the man beside him so that he could forget the memory. 

Unlike the day before Mitaka was wearing his jacket and belt, though it was wrinkled from sleeping in it. Without a shirt Kylo was still feeling warm, so he didn’t know how Mitaka could stand the heat. Maybe he couldn’t and was sweating under the coat rather than taking it off and looking sloppy in front of a superior officer. 

“We’ll need water soon.”

Mitaka nodded in agreement.

“I saw a few purifier jugs in the emergency pack; there is a stream not too far away. I will get some after we return.”

Kylo felt a drop of sweat run down his chest from the heat, Mitaka looked over at him as he spoke and his eyes ran over his chest for a moment, the pink that had faded came back. He didn’t seem to like that Kylo wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“Since it is just the two of us I think it would be appropriate for you to dress down as needed for the heat.”

Mitaka nodded as he popped the last bite in his mouth, his eyes going back to scanning the area. It all must have seemed like so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Dopheld cursed himself as he filled the second jug and he watched it swell from the size of his fist to be big enough that he would have to put the long soft jug over his shoulder to carry it. 

He was no longer enjoying the wonders of being on the ground.

He felt like he couldn’t stop embarrassing himself in from of Kylo Ren. First he had fallen on him and knocked his food on the ground and now he had slipped on the riverbank and could feel that he did something to his ankle. 

Not only that but his uniform pants were wet all the way through on the side and his elbows were scraped where he had fallen on the rocks trying to protect the jug. 

He had grown up on a Star Destroyer, he had never felt soft uneven ground under his feet and no matter how careful he was it was a struggle. Of course Kylo had had no problems so Dopheld only felt as if it amplified his lack of ability. He had been the top of his class and yet it seemed like he was struggling to do anything right since they had landed. 

He was sure Hux wouldn’t have been having such a hard time, so he ground his teeth and tried to ignore the pain. He would do his duty. 

Once the jug was filled he sealed the end and lifted it over his shoulder, wincing as he had to put pressure on his foot. He hadn’t removed his boot because it felt like it was swelling and the last thing he wanted was to not be able to put it back on. 

It hurt enough that he was breathing through clenched teeth the last ten minutes of the walk and he could feel moisture pricking his eyes as he baring his own weight and the weight of the water over his back. By the time he got back to the ship, he had rolled it again as the soil had dipped down under his foot and he didn’t even care that he was now covered in mud. Dirt was another thing he was not a fan off. Dopheld just wanted to be able to sit down and take his weight off his foot.

He set the second jug next to the first and was glad that that was all they had. He wouldn’t have wanted to walk to get a third. Kylo was still sleeping as far as he knew so he took off his muddy boots and snuck into his room where the med kit was. 

Dopheld was only glad Kylo looked to be sleeping. If all went well he could pretend nothing happened.

Dopheld took out a few cool packs and a roll of bandage. He was sure they wouldn’t be missed. Once he returned to slipped out of his trousers and undershirt to keep the mud from getting everywhere. He used his shirt to wipe any remaining dirt off his body. Then he sat down on the pilots chair and took the first deep breath since he had hurt his ankle. 

He sat for a moment being blissfully clean and then he started to poke at his ankle.

It felt good not to be on it and he felt the swollen appendage to make sure he hadn’t broken anything. When he was sure it wasn’t it wasn’t broken he snapped a cooling pack and wrapped it over as much as he could. After almost half an hour he knew he had to get back to the repairs and he wrapped it and limped back over to the console. 

Hopefully his clothing would be dry soon in the heat and he could beat the dirt off before Kylo woke up. His wanted to get through this with his remaining dignity. Dopheld was going to have to count on Kylo not to pass on the worst parts of this trip. 

Even though he was exhausted from trying to sleep in a cramped chair and his ankle was throbbing he managed to slip into a state of concentration.

Dopheld knew what he was doing and it was easy to slip into his knowledge and just work on the task at hand. His stomach was growling as he worked and he found his mind wondering to the meals that they had back on the ship. Although they weren’t anything special, at least he had been full there.

“Are you in your underwear?”

Dopheld hit his head on the console as he jolted upright. He hissed in pain and looked around desperately for something to cover his body. Instead he just moved further under the console. 

“Sorry sir, I soiled my uniform and I am just waiting for it to dry.”

“How?”

“I slipped in the river.”

He hadn’t expected the rocks to be slippery, but they were covered in some sort of slime.

Kylo laughed, it was a loud and rich sound and Dopheld could feel his skin turning a shade of red as his embarrassment mounted. 

Once again he was glad Hux wasn’t there to see his shame. It didn’t help that not only did his face blush, but it traveled down over his shoulders and his uncovered chest. 

Kylo walked around the seat so that he could see Dopheld curled under the console and he fought to keep a straight expression. Kylo bend down and rested his elbow on his knees to get a better look at him. Dopheld forced himself to concentrate, and act as if it didn’t bother him. After all the other man had hardly been dressed himself. He was not going to allow it to bother him. 

The laughter died as Kylo got a better look at him.

“What happened to your foot? Was that when you fell?”

“Yes.”

“Sprained?”

“I believe so.”

It was hard to look serious almost naked with his skin glowing, but he sure tried. 

“You should rest, start this again later.”

It came out sounding like a command and Dopheld wasn’t sure if he should obey. He didn’t want to if It mean coming out from his hiding spot. 

“I’m alright sir.”

“That was an order Lieutenant.”

He might not be able to stop the blush that was only deepening, but his training was strong enough that. Dopheld could keep his feelings off his face and look adequately professional. He crawled out from under the console and used the chair to stand without putting pressure on his foot. Since the order was to rest he seated himself on the edge. 

Once Kylo was gone Dopheld would grab his uniform jacket as a blanket. A nap didn’t sound that bad. Although he didn’t really see how it would help his ankle, it would be just as sore when he woke up as it was at the moment.

Kylo was looking down at him, an odd expression on his face. He moved closer until he was leaning over him. 

Unceremoniously Kylo swept forward and slipped at arm around his back and another under his knees. Dopheld almost struggled but he wasn’t sure what it would get him. He still knew Kylo was stronger than him, and even if he wasn’t the strange powers would make it impossible to resist. 

Once Kylo had him up into a bridal carry, he started to bring him to the captain’s quarters. Dopheld was sure it must be hurting Kylo’s side but it didn’t show on his face.

All Dopheld could do was stay in his arms as he was carried, and try not to move and hurt either of them. Once they were inside Kylo laid him on the bed. He tugged the blankets over his body to cover as much as he could. 

“I’ll bring us lunch, and then you are going to rest.”

Kylo left and Dopheld moved as close to the wall as he could. 

He was mortified and tired and for once he felt like he wanted to listen to the order. He was feeling a little weak from hunger anyways. 

Dopheld was settled into the bed when Kylo returned and a bar was tossed onto the blanket. Instead of leaving him to eat the other man got into the bed as well. It wasn’t really made for two and Dopheld wished he could disappear into the wall. 

Kylo was still shirtless and their sides pressed against each other.

“Isn’t your side hurting?”

He asked to try and take the attention off him. Instead of responding verbally Kylo removed the bacta patch on his side to show a healed scar. It looked like it was a few weeks old, a fading red colour. 

Dopheld gasped at the look of it, he had seen it bleed with his own eyes just the day before. 

His eyes drifted from the scar to the finely sculpted abs and when he thought about how they felt when he had fallen against him earlier. He was actually glad he was already blushing and that his thoughts would be noticeable. He tore his eyes away and looked at the bar. 

Not sure what else to say he tried to eat the bar as quickly as possible. He was not going to look up again and risk staring at Kylo’s bare chest until he had better control over himself. Once he was finished he moved down in the bed and lay down. 

Dopheld’s sore muscles felt good to be stretched out. It was only a minute longer before the lights flicked off. He could feel Kylo moving beside him and then when he seemed to settle, his chest against Dopheld’s bare back, a heavy arm slipped around his waist. 

Dopheld almost protested, but it didn’t go any further than that. He was too tired and sore to care anymore, and he supposed he couldn’t really embarrass himself further. 

He didn’t even have to struggle to sleep, he hadn’t even closed his eyes and he felt himself passing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo liked the feel of having Mitaka in his arms. He wasn’t the smallest person, but between his height and the way he curled in on himself he felt so small against Kylo’s body. He had helped Mitaka sleep, forcing his mind to shut down, but it had taken longer to be able to rest himself. 

He was thinking over the last two days, he was tired from the battle against the rebels and the one going on in his own head. It had been a nice break. The crash was giving him a little time to breathe, to forget about his father.

Instead he was thinking about the man with him, and how his opinion on Mitaka was changing. Kylo had always seen him as Hux’s errand boy, but now he was seeing a lot more than that. 

He knew they were almost the same age, and while he thrived on fear on board the Finalizer, it was different when they were alone. He didn’t mind a mindless cog fearing him, but he didn’t want someone he liked spending time with to feel that way. Mitaka seemed to be trying so hard to be a good soldier, but this wasn’t what he was trained for.

Kylo had seen the work he had already done on the ship, and he was doing a good job. He was intelligent and seemed to have the best intentions to do what was needed. Maybe he wasn’t just an errand boy; he was just being used for less than he was worth. 

Kylo felt annoyed at himself for thinking that. For giving into the urge to touch Mitaka when he had seen him blushing from head to toe on the floor. He knew he shouldn’t have brought him to bed; he had his own training to complete when this was over, but Mitaka seemed like a good distraction. 

He had been able to meditate clearly for the first time after he had been distracted by his thoughts about him. Even though he still felt conflicted and unsure if he really wanted to finish his training he was actually enjoying being stuck. Everything else felt less real here. He was disconnected from it all.

After he had napped Kylo was feeling good enough that he was sure he could heal Mitaka’s ankle, but instead he encouraged Mitaka’s mind to rest and they slept through the night. 

Now he was waiting for him to wake so he could heal him. After all his good deeds only counted if Mitaka saw it. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to have someone take his mind off the last few years. 

He dragged his fingers over Mitaka’s bare side and felt how solid he was. His skin was warmer than his own. 

Kylo kept absently touching him until he could feel his mind waking. Then he slowed his touches, keeping them light and soothing so as not to startle him awake. 

Mitaka made a small little grumble and pulled the pillow they were sharing so it was under him alone. Kylo had to curl closer to him to share the pillow and that was when he felt him stiffen. Mitaka’s hair was in his face and he could smell him. 

“Kylo?”

Mitaka’s voice sounded unsure, but he didn’t push him off or pull away. Instead his hand covered the one of Kylo’s that was running over his stomach.

The touch was delicate, but the fact that Mitaka had used his name was a good sign. 

“Morning.”

He mumbled into his hair, thinking that maybe a shower would be good for them both. His own skin felt tacky from dried sweat and Mitaka wasn’t much better. Besides Mitaka would probably need to do more than just beat the mud out of his uniform. 

Kylo understood the situation, Mitaka was under his command, and he should let him make the first move. That didn’t stop him from enjoying the moment though. He didn’t want to go back to reality.

“We should clean up before we get back to work. I’ll help you today.”

Mitaka made a noise of agreement into the pillow, the tips of his earing pink. Unable to help himself Kylo leaned forward and laid a light nip on the bright ear. 

Mitaka only turned towards him and gave him a shy smile. Kylo almost laid a second nip on his lips, but instead pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before pulling the blankets up and moving down to his foot. 

“I can help with your ankle.”

The soft looked changed to one of mild concern, still not trusting of Kylo’s powers. 

“Alright.”

He finally consented, tugging the sheet over his midsection as Kylo started to work on the bruised ankle. It took a few moments to connect with the force and start to weave it back into how the muscle and bone was meant to sit; he slowly healed the tears and softened the inflammation until it was back how it was meant to be. 

Kylo slowly started to move Mitaka’s ankle testing the movement to make sure it wasn’t still hurting. Mitaka’s face showed that he was both pleased and surprised at the lack of pain. 

“Is that from your, abilities?”

Mitaka waved his hand as if to express the use of force.

“Yes.”

His ran his fingers over the ankle touching it softly and letting his thumb brush over the few scraggly leg hairs that hung around it. 

With that he got out of bed, knowing if he stayed he would probably end up doing something that could be considered an abuse of power, and he didn’t want Mitaka to feel like he had to do anything. So he would try and ignore the invasive thoughts telling him just how he should touch the lieutenant.

Mitaka sat up behind him, holding the blankets over his lap. 

“Should we go together?”

“Yes.”

When he answered with a definite answer Mitaka quieted behind him. 

He knew the walk would be through the underbrush and he would need to actually put something over the bacta patches over his body. Kylo put on his outer robes only, throwing his tunic at Mitaka to wear. 

“You can wear this until you wash your uniform.”

“Of course.”

Mitaka might be trying not to say it, but Kylo could almost hear the ‘sir’ tagged on the end.

He turned his back to slip into it and when he turned back it looked sort of like he was wearing a dress. It hung a little too long and wide on him and he quickly rolled up the sleeves so that his hands were visible. His military training kept him tidy, but with hair messy from sleep and his skin still tinted with a hint of blush, he looked like someone that Kylo wouldn’t mind waking up next to more often.

Once he got out of bed it didn’t help much and as he fitted his own robes into place he was highly distracted by Mitaka. 

Thoughts of letting this be a real break from reality, of seeing just hot flushed Mitaka would become under him was tempting, and he brushed the lieutenant’s mind. He could feel that he was attracted to him, but there were still hints of confusion and fear. 

He didn’t understand the force and the few instances he had had scared him. Kylo had never regretted an action before; it was all means to an end. Even having the people in the First Order fear him had been good. He needed that image, but now he wished that he had gone easier on Mitaka. 

Once he was ready he collected up the items to wash and started to leave, opening the ramp and waiting for Mitaka to fasten his belt around the tunic and gather his own muddy clothing before following. 

The belt over Kylo’s tunic only accentuated Mitaka’s smaller size. 

With his boots and Kylo’s tunic Mitaka was well covered, but Kylo still held his arm as they walked. He didn’t want him slipping again and hurting himself.

Maybe it was an excuse to touch him. Either way Mitaka was fine with it, clutching his arm each time he stumbled. 

There was a tentative feeling of calm between them, Mitaka sometimes looking up at him before looking away quickly when caught. Which was often. Kylo really was enjoying the look of Mitaka in his tunic. 

When then arrived at the river they followed it until they found a calm eddy that they could bathe in. First Kylo stopped at the edge below it, first washing the clothing he wasn’t wearing and then stripping down to nothing to wash the rest. 

Mitaka was doing the same, although he firmly stayed inside his underwear. 

Kylo laid his clothing out on the big rock that created the start of the eddy and moved into the slow moving water. Even though the water was chilly it felt good next to the heat of the day. From where he was seated on a rock he could watch Mitaka, struggling to set out his clothing as well. Only once he was finished Mitaka came to join him by the eddy. 

“How deep is the water?”

“Deep enough to wash in.”

Mitaka made a face. 

“Deep enough to drown in?”

Kylo was surprised by the comment, and watched Mitaka carefully dip his feet in. 

“You can’t swim.”

Kylo said it as a statement. It clicked into place that Mitaka would have never been around water, other than drinking. Even the showers on the Finalizer were sonic showers.

“Then I can hold you and make sure you don’t drown.”

Mitaka looked unsure, but he took a leap of faith. Kylo made sure to meet him at the edge and carefully lead him into the water. It was just about his waist, and Kylo could tell Mitaka was concerned by the sensation. His mind was almost shouting it at Kylo. 

“It’s not so bad is it?”

Mitaka’s face said otherwise, but he let himself be guided to the side. Kylo found the rock he was sitting on before and returned to it, pulling Mitaka with him. 

“I suppose it’s not so bad.”

Mitaka’s voice didn’t agree with his words, but as he was pulled into Kylo’s lap he didn’t fight it. Kylo guided him to lean back in the water and once Mitaka was stretched out Kylo started to wash his hair for him. 

He always kept one hand tight on Mitaka for comfort and the other tugging through his short hair and getting out all the product and sweat from the last few days. 

Even though Mitaka clung to his arm for support the worry in his mind quieted. Kylo reached a little further into his mind, smiling as he overheard the pleasure of from the touch that Mitaka was feeling. 

He could feel it as if he was thinking it himself. Strong fingers in his hair, massaging out any remaining sweat. Beyond that there was enjoyment at the cool water and a strong arm behind his back, Mitaka took a deep breath and he slowly started to pull back out of his mind. 

It wasn’t so bad being stuck.


	6. Chapter 6

Mitaka was glad repairs were almost done. It felt like it would be best if they returned to the Finalizer. He kept remember bathing with Kylo and how when they had finished he had stayed in his lap holding on tight. Dopheld could pretend that it was because of the water, but had gotten aroused with the touch, Kylo had felt it and had given him a look had made Dopheld’s skin burn red. When he thought Kylo was going to kiss him he hadn’t and instead neither of them had spoken about it again.

He didn’t know what he was thinking, maybe it was their skin touching, or how Kylo’s lips looked when he was relaxed, but Dopheld was firmly blaming it on the fact that they were in an unusual situation, so he was acting abnormally. Whatever it was Dopheld couldn’t stop reliving it and thinking about how he shouldn’t have. 

Kylo had been acting almost overly familiar and he was being so kind. Dopheld felt like if Kylo told Hux about what had happened so far on this trip that he may no longer be a Lieutenant on his return. The fraternization, the lack of uniform, the lapses in his respect. That thought made his stomach roll. He had worked all his life to get to this point, and Kylo was distracting him from it. 

The knight had had him mixed up, the strong emotion of fear and then the counteracting thoughtfulness. It was making this turn into more than it should be.

At least Kylo had left to hunt for food, neither of them wanting to eat the last three nutrition bars unless they had to. 

It gave Mitaka time to pull himself together, to put on his dried uniform and wear it like a shield. He was already feeling steadier even if the heat was making his back sticky with sweat. Neither of them wanted to use up the ships power, so once they found out that the planet had breathable air they had turned off all the environmental controls. The only things they ran were the locks and the sensors to make sure no one was coming towards the ship. 

They had at least crashed unnoticed, and that was a blessing. Mitaka didn’t want to think of the complications that would add. 

He was finishing up on the last repairs that he could actually manage on his own when he heard the ramp open. Scooting from under the console, he tried to straighten out his uniform. With that he stood and waited at attention.

There was a rip in his undershirt, but overall Kylo looked excited.

“It’s ready if you want to come out and get it.”

His eyes lingered a little too long and he smiled at Dopheld. It made his stomach flutter and he tried to tell himself it was fear and not a crush slowly building. He was never good at lying to himself.

Dopheld was hungry enough that he didn’t care; he wanted anything to fill his belly. He followed Kylo out of the ship. Kylo taking his arm again as they walked through the bush so that he wouldn’t stumble.

It took a few minutes to get to where Kylo had made a fire. Dopheld didn’t know what the meat was that was cooking over it, but he didn’t care. Kylo had the scanner to make sure the food wasn’t poisonous, that was all that mattered to Dopheld’s empty belly. 

He stood in front of the fire not sure how to grab it, there seemed to be no way to grab it off with his hands without reaching over the fire. 

He didn’t have to think about it for long before Kylo came up behind him. A hand came up to rest on his hip and the other one reaching around him. It was outstretched to the meat and Dopheld watched as a strip peeled off by an unseen hand. He would have tensed if Kylo wasn’t holding him. 

Maybe he still should have, but his body was betraying him and trusting the man. 

It came to hover in front of him, and Mitaka carefully reached out and jerked back at the temperature. 

“It’s hot.”

He warned teasingly and Mitaka laughed at the obvious statement. Despite what he had been telling himself, he liked the touch. He liked Kylo.

Dopheld put his hand over the one on his hip, holding it as the meat closed the last bit of distance to Kylo’s hand. He held it to Dopheld’s lips and he took it. 

It didn’t have the best flavour and it was gamey, but it was food and he was glad to taste something that wasn’t a nutrition bar. 

“Sit.” 

Kylo mumbled against his ear, his lips brushing it before he pulled away and sat himself on ground beside the fire. Dopheld joined him, his lips pulling tight as he saw the dirt that was getting on his uniform. He liked the finalizer better; there hadn’t been dirt everywhere and the heat that was forever draining. The heat from the fire added to the swelter of the day and Mitaka was tempted to undo his jacket. 

Instead he sat and waited for pieces that Kylo pulled off. His wizardly was a lot less frightening when it was being used to feed them. Not only that, but Kylo always closed the last bit of distance with his fingers, brushing Dopheld’s lips with each bite. 

It was intimate in a way that stirred him in the same way bathing together had. 

“You’re worried.”

It was a statement.

“I just don’t really know what’s going on sir. I am not very good at dealing with unexpected situations.”

A hand surrounded his arm and he was pulled over onto Kylo’s lap, once he was there arms wrapped around him and Dopheld closed his eyes. He really did want this.

“I can’t promise you anything once we return. I must do whatever the supreme leader wishes, but I don’t see anything wrong with enjoying our time here together.”

The arms tightened around him and Dopheld leaned in a little closer, tilting up his head. He waited for a moment before he felt Kylo’s lips. 

His tongue tasted like the meat they were eating and smoke, but it wasn’t the taste that made him want more. It was the wet slide of Kylo’s tongue and the sharp teeth catching his lip. 

It was just until they got back, and if he could figure out how to fix the power cells it they could probably leave the next day. Dopheld could allow himself to give in for only one night.

He slipped his arms around Kylo’s neck and gave himself over.


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since they had kissed Mitaka seemed to have given in to the mutual attraction between them. They had both eaten until they were stuffed and wrapped up the left overs before trying to hide the traces they had left behind. 

On the way back Mitaka had stumbled and when Kylo caught him he had looked up and Kylo had kissed him again. Mitaka had hung in his arms gripping him tight. By the time they returned Mitaka’s lips were pink and swollen from the hungry kisses they had shared.

Kylo wanted to bring him back to the room, and see how flushed he would become, but Mitaka was determined to fix the ship. 

It took a while for Mitaka to admit that he didn’t actually know how to repair the power cells. Since Kylo knew, he didn’t mind doing it himself. It took him almost an hour to take the two apart to the point where he was pretty sure he could cannibalise one to fix the other. 

There were a few wires that he would have to borrow from other parts in the ship but it would be manageable. 

He felt almost disappointed that they wouldn’t just have to wait for rescue, and ignore the rest of the galaxy for a little longer. 

It was a while before Kylo was making headway, cleaning out the cells and trying to decide which would be the better one to work from. 

In the end they made dinner of the leftovers and Mitaka had found a few plants they could eat. It wasn’t great but it was enough to fill them and Kylo kept working until he found himself at the end of his ability to ignore his frustration with the cell. He felt that it was working, but he wanted to wait until the morning to run tests.

He climbed out and replaced the panel, heading to the bedroom to sleep. When Mitaka wasn’t there he stripped down to his underwear and returned to the bridge. 

Mitaka was curled up on the pilot’s seat, his eyes closed as he tried to rest. It looked like the first night he had seen him after the crash.

“Come to bed.”

He said and watched as Mitaka blinked sleepily up at him.

“I’m fine out here sir.”

Kylo could tell that it was Mitaka’s constant need to keep rank up that kept him out there.

“I would like it if you joined me.”

The lieutenant tried to hide a smile as he slipped out of the chair, he could feel the Lieutenant broadcasting a flutter of nerves, but he could also feel that Mitaka was interested. It was confirmed by the kiss he pressed to Kylo’s lip. Soft and tentative.

“Of course.”

Mitaka was still in his uniform and he could see the dirt on it from when they had eaten together. It was an excuse to get him undressed. 

When he had seen him in the eddy he had enjoyed the look of his body, Mitaka wasn’t big but he was fit and toned. Kylo wanted to be able to touch him again, and he would rather do it when it wasn’t under the pretense of cleaning him. 

Once they were inside the room Mitaka slipped out of his boots and headed for the bed. 

“I hope you don’t mind taking off any layers that might have soil from outside.”

At his request Mitaka paused, and he looked over at Kylo. He could see his hands were shaking just a little, but there was determination in his movements as he stripped. 

“Did you fix the power cells?”

Kylo hated admitting it, but they both needed to know the vacation was about to end. 

“I think so; we should be able to leave tomorrow.”

Kylo watched, letting it show on his face that he wanted the other man. 

When they had met he had always thought Mitaka was a coward, but now he was realising how brave he was. Even when he was shaking like a leaf, he always worked through the fear anyway. The fact that he could press through it only showed how strong he was. 

Now he wanted to touch the man who had that strength.

Mitaka’s pale skin was slowly being revealed as he removed his jacket. The lieutenant only turned away as he started on his trousers, but despite the nerves, he pushed his underwear down as well. 

Left wearing only his undershirt and socks. His ass was just peeking out from under it, toned from staying in shape and round enough that Kylo wanted to feel it under his hands. He made himself wait, letting Mitaka finish in peace.

He hadn’t expected him to take off so much, although he thought it might lead to more he didn’t think that he would get to lay down to Mitaka’s nude body.

Mitaka must have been feeling the same way about ending their time together.

With the flexing of his back the shirt started to loosen as well and it was dropped to the floor. Kylo admired the view that it presented to him, and Mitaka gave him a glace over his shoulder. 

Mitaka stayed mostly turned away as he made his way to the bed, sitting on the edge and covering himself with blankets before pulling off his socks. 

Mitaka’s skin was flushed as he moved under the blankets fully and he lay down on his back. He gave Kylo a shy look, as if to ask why he wasn’t in bed.

Once Mitaka was naked in bed waiting for him there was no more pretending, Kylo rifled through the med kit, relieved that there was medical lubricant. He brought it to the bed, putting it under the pillow before taking off his own underwear. 

Although he had been naked in front of Mitaka before, the lieutenant had never dared to look at him like that for long. Now Kylo could feel Mitaka’s eyes on him, and he heard a little intake of air. 

Mitaka looked so hopeful, but he could still feel the nerves pushing against him. 

Kylo pulled back the blankets and was pleased to see Mitaka was slightly swollen, maybe it was the situation or knowing what they were about to do. Kylo crawled onto the bed, staying on his side looking at Mitaka, waiting for him to warm up. 

Kylo put a hand on his chest, smiling as Mitaka covered it with his own. 

“If it gets to be too much you can say no.”

Mitaka looked over at him and rolled onto his side facing him. They were close enough that it took little effort for Mitaka to close the distance and press his lips against Kylo’s. They were dry and warm and he felt him nip at Kylo’s bottom lip, getting him to open his mouth so that he could press his tongue in between his lips. 

Although Mitaka started out stiff, he could feel him relaxing. The kiss between them started to feel natural. 

Kylo took his hand from between them and ran it over Mitaka’s skin, slipping around his side and down his back. He paused at the top of his ass, putting just enough pressure on him that Mitaka shifted closer. He moved one of his thighs up, pressing between Kylo’s legs so that he could rub against Kylo’s thigh. Once he was tucked in against his body he started to grind against him softly. 

Kylo broke the kiss and looked at Mitaka’s flushed skin. His lips were wet and his dark brown eyes were wide. 

“What’s your first name?”

Mitaka blinked a few times and he heard a huff of laughter. 

“Dopheld.” 

“Dopheld.”

Kylo repeated, rolling the name around his tongue. 

“Sounds good when you say it.” 

He could feel that Mitaka was hard against his thigh, and he pushed his leg up higher until he could feel his balls pressed against him. 

They both knew this was probably their last night here, Dopheld’s willingness meant a lot to him. Mitaka wanted to remember him and their time together as it was. Before everything returned to how he had used to be. 

In return he started to move against Mitaka, letting him feel his cock as it started to harden. He knew he wasn’t small, and he wanted to let the lieutenant know what he was getting into. 

He could see the small rise of eyebrows as he cock started to press against Mitaka, and a hand slipped between them. 

Mitaka’s small hand wrapped around him as much as it could and he started to gently stroke him. He could see his mouth open a little, and the wrinkle between his eyebrows.

“You’re going to have to take your time, but I want to feel it all.”

The words were surprizing, and terribly arousing. Often when someone found out how big he was the night ended in mutual hand jobs. He couldn’t wait to feel his hole stretched to its limit around him. 

Kylo let his hand slip down behind Mitaka, fingering over his hole as he thought about how good it would feel to be inside someone again. The last time it had been with one of his knights, but he hadn’t felt this way about the knight. The odd fond protectiveness. 

He wanted to spend time with Dopheld when they weren’t working on the ship, he just enjoyed his presence. 

His knights were warriors and they shared little more than that, Mitaka was more to him. He was funny and enjoyable to be around. Since they had crashed Kylo had felt like he was in another galaxy, one where he didn’t hurt.

Kylo actually wanted Mitaka to feel good, and he wanted to share that feeling. Something to ruminate on that was apart from the rest of his life. 

“I want to feel your fingers.”

Dopheld said, brushing his lips against Kylo’s again. He was bold even with the red blush covering every inch of skin that Kylo could see. 

He wasn’t about to argue though, he wanted to lose himself inside Mitaka.

Kylo reached under the pillow and took out the lubricant, squeezing a small amount onto his fingers before moving it back down. He took a second, not pushing in right away and instead coating his hole with lube and teasing it. 

Mitaka tilted his hips back into it, trying to encourage him to push inside. 

Kylo started slow, teasing in the tip of a finger, and watching Mitaka’s face for signs of discomfort. Although he was tight Mitaka seemed to know how to relax into it. It took a bit for him to find his prostate, but Mitaka helped, shifting on his finger to guide him and making the sweetest noise Kylo had ever heard when he found it. 

He could hardly wait, he wanted to see that same look of pleasured concentration on his face while he was inside Dopheld, but Kylo was determined not to rush it. He’d hurt Mitaka enough already. 

“More.”

Mitaka finally moaned out, pushing back to help Kylo fuck him on his fingers. He added another finger slowly. He took his time as he started to stretch him open, slowly scissoring his fingers. 

His cock was aching as Mitaka ground against him. He seemed to be experienced enough, Mitaka moving on his fingers in a way that was driving him crazy. 

Kylo loved how he looked; his lips open a little as he concentrated on the fingers inside him. His cheeks were flushed and his tongue would sometimes dart out when Kylo hit the right spot. Kylo added a third finger when he felt like Mitaka was enough and got a sweet little moan for his efforts. 

Kylo wanted to swallow the sounded and he started kissing him again. Mitaka fit in his arms so well, he was wide and muscled but still small enough he could mold his body to his own. 

Mitaka was the first to break the kiss again, nuzzling against his face. 

“Can I be on top of you?”

He didn’t know how Mitaka looked so innocent as he asked, but it made sense, he would be able to control just how much he took.

In response Kylo rolled onto his back and pulled Mitaka on top of him, his fingers slipping out most the way. 

The lieutenant shifted so he was straddling him, and he brushed his hand away. 

“I’m ready.”

Kylo found it hard to breath, he was almost tempted to pretend not to hear him so that Mitaka would have to say it again, but he wanted inside him too badly. 

He grabbed the lubricant again, passing it to Mitaka and letting him coat his cock. Mitaka smoothed the lube on without waiting for it to warm and Kylo gasped at the feeling. Dopheld gave him a small apologetic look, but he didn’t pause in what he was doing. 

Kylo would have to be blind to the force not to know that Mitaka was nervous as he shifted and positioned himself over Kylo’s cock. Even his chest was flushed as he started to push himself down. 

He felt consumed by Mitaka, his body swallowing him up. Kylo couldn’t believe how tight he felt, and he wanted to pull Mitaka down the rest of the way, finally being fully inside him. 

“Kylo.”

Mitaka’s voice was strained and pleasured; Kylo's name sounding like a prayer on wet lips. Kylo felt like he was caught in the sight before him, Dopheld on his knees over his lap, slowly pushing himself down, forcing Kylo’s cock inside himself. He could see the slight tremble in Mitaka’s thighs. 

“Are you okay? Do you need to stop?”

Kylo felt himself hoping for the answer that matched his own; he wanted to stay buried inside Mitaka, feeling another person and feeling connected for the first time in years. 

“No, it’s just a lot.” 

Dopheld braced against the wall and slowly finished the movement until he was sitting with Kylo fully inside him. He was borderline uncomfortably tight, but he didn’t move, allowing Dopheld to be the one to move when he was ready.

Mitaka hissed out a breath, and he could feel just how much he was stretching the other man open. He wanted to praise him for taking it all, but he couldn’t find any words as the feeling of being inside Mitaka took over.

They took a moment like that, Mitaka fully held open by his body, his eyes fluttering closed and his teeth catching his lip as he seemed to be trying to get comfortable. His chest and cheeks were flushed, but he didn’t give into the embarrassment. Mitaka was truly handsome. 

Kylo put his hands on his hip, wanting to touch him as much as possible. 

Dopheld welcomed it, putting his hand over Kylo’s and guiding it to his own flagging cock as he started to move. 

“Fuck.”

Dopheld cursed as he settled on him again and Kylo knew he was struggling to take it all. As much as he loved the feeling of Dopheld wrapped around the base of his cock he didn’t want him to hurt. 

He started to touch him, letting Dopheld guide him until he started to react again. He started to rock softly with the movements, and Kylo could see the muscles in his thighs working. Dopheld seemed to be inward in his thoughts, projecting the pleasure and arousal as he started to move. 

Kylo realised he was getting off on it, the fact that Kylo was big enough to hurt. Dopheld enjoyed being fucked opem. Only because of the feeling leaking at him from Dopheld did Kylo started to move under him, only a little and always in time with his hand. He allowed himself to relax into it as much as was possible. 

The slow speed made it easier for them to find a rhythm, part of him wanted to roll them over and thrust into him, really feel the friction as Dopheld’s body desperately clung to him. 

“You’re so noisy.”

Dopheld laughed and started to move on him a little harder as if to pull more noises out. Kylo haven’t even noticed, all he was listening to was how good Dopheld sounded. The rest of him was fully invested in how he looked and felt. Sex was normally more rushed for him, but they could take their time. They only had each other to worry about.

“Can’t help it, feel so good.”

He bucked his hips up and was rewarded with a noise deep in Dopheld’s throat. 

Slowly Dopheld started to speed up, and he had no problem keeping up, Kylo only wished he was sitting up so that he could hold Dopheld or kiss him while he was on top of him. He wanted to feel the vibrations of his moans in his mouth. 

The thought was so tempting even with the feeling of Mitaka stretched out on top of him, his ass clinging to him with every movement. 

“I need to sit up.”

Dopheld managed a sloppy nod and Kylo moved back, slowly sitting up. He brought his knees up as well so that Dopheld was tucked into his lap. He leaned forward and was able to kiss him as Dopheld started to ride him again. 

Kylo loved this, being inside him, filling both his holes. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had felt this close to another human.

He held onto him, running his fingers through Dopheld’s hair as they kissed. Kylo felt his ear and traced the outside. When Dopheld shivered he knew he would have to give it more attention later. 

He slowly brought his hand back down to where it had been before, not before stopping to touch his hard nipple or the muscles in his stomach working as Dopheld fucked himself on Kylo’s cock. When Kylo wrapped around him he could feel that Mitaka was leaking, he was so hard in his fingers and it felt good to know that the Lieutenant was so close. 

Kylo was feeling it too, Mitaka was so damn warm and tight he wanted to spill inside him. 

It was only a few strokes before he felt Dopheld’s orgasm over his hand and stomach. As soon as he had milked the last of Dopheld’s orgasm from him he moved his hands to each of his hips. Ruthlessly fucking him in the last few thrusts until he came as well.

He held on tight as he finished, keeping the other man in place until he has fully emptied inside him. 

Dopheld broke the kiss first, looking just as good as Kylo felt. 

“That was great.”

Kylo said, cursing himself for sounding so stupid. Not that his brain was fully working at the moment, he was tired and relaxed all the way down to his bones. 

Even though there were moments when they lost rhythm with each other it was good for their first time together. 

The Tooka in the cream look that Dopheld had on his face told him he wasn’t alone in the feeling. 

“It was, but we should sleep.”

Dopheld made no move, staying happily in his arms and even leaning against his chest. 

Kylo pressed a kiss to his forehead, he didn’t want to pull out, he wanted to pass out inside Dopheld’s body. He wanted the Lieutenant to ache for days, to be able to feel where Kylo had filled him.

“We should.” 

Dopheld tilted his head up and closed his eyes. Kylo kissed him again without a second thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Dopheld woke to the feeling of Kylo rutting against him, his cock trusting between his cheeks and rubbing over his hole. Kylo was making those non-stop noises he had made the night before. He wasn’t doing more than that, just lazy thrusts and a light touch on his hip. 

The arousal he woke up with was deepening, and he started to rock back against Kylo. He didn’t want to get up and leave just yet.

As soon as Dopheld moved he heard a rough laugh in his hair. 

“Good morning.”

A hand slipped around his waist and it felt like Kylo was hugging him. 

Kylo’s hand was brushing through the faint trail of hair below his bellybutton and it felt wonderful. 

“Morning Sir.”

Kylo tutted in his ear.

“Kylo, at least until we return to the Finalizer.”

That made Mitaka smile, a little longer of intimacy between them. 

He pushed back against Kylo, enjoying his grunt of surprise. The arm around him tightened, and wet lips pressed against his neck. Kylo started grinding against him a little harder, obviously hopeful for a little more. Dopheld loved the feeling, of how thick he was. As it pressed against him he felt only more aroused, remembering the ache of taking it all.

Maybe he missed the Finalizer, but he had started to truly like Kylo. He didn’t want what was happening to disappear yet. So even though he knew he should be doing his duty and making sure they were able to take off, instead he was pushing back into Kylo and rocking with him. 

Once he returned he could worry about doing his duty on time, after all Kylo was a superior officer. Dopheld would just following his lead. 

“Push it inside.”

Dopheld mumbled into the pillow as he felt Kylo’s cock catch on his hole again. He still felt a little embarrassed about wanting it, of wanting Kylo. He knew he shouldn’t fraternise, and yet he wanted to encourage it. 

Even if he hadn’t already liked Kylo he had always liked the idea of a superior officer taking him. Dopheld had been with one of his teachers back at the academy, and he had enjoyed the play of power, of imagining that he had to. The pretend loss of control without any real danger.

“Oh yeah?”

He felt Kylo shift as he looked for what was left of the lubricant. There was only a few more seconds before he felt the slicked up blunt tip pressing against his sore hole. He could feel that he was slightly swollen from the use the night before. After Kylo had fucked him a second time he had held Dopheld close as he fell asleep, his cock still buried inside him. 

Dopheld bit his lip, trying to ignore the pain as his body struggled to take Kylo. He was still sloppy wet from Kylo coming inside him the night before and the lubricant, yet his body clung to him.

“Kylo.” 

Dopheld moaned as the knight slide home and paused inside him. He loved how deep he was, that he could feel the ache were his skin clung to Kylo. It wasn’t often he was with someone who was Kylo’s size, even without doing anything rough Dopheld knew he was going to be feeling it for days. His own cock was throbbing at the thought.

“Fuck you feel so good.”

Kylo mumbled in reply, an echo of what he had said the night before. 

He was still unmoving and Dopheld was the first one to start shifting his hips so that Kylo moved inside him. It was what Kylo seemed to be waiting for and then he felt the drag as Kylo started slow long thrusts. Pulling out so only his blunt head was inside before pushing back in. 

Kylo groaned in his ear, obviously feeling the same way about it that Dopheld did. 

He took his time, keeping it the pace just a little too slow. It was almost like torture, everything he wanted just not enough. Dopheld wanted to hurt. 

“Harder.”

He begged, and was rewarded, just not in the way Dopheld wanted. Kylo’s hand moved down past his cock to hold his balls, carefully playing with them as he fucked him at the same slow speed. Although the added stimulation helped, it was never enough. 

He could almost feel the pleasure rolling off Kylo, so damn pleased with himself. 

“That’s not harder.”

He complained, although his voice sounded breathy and needy.

“I’m not good at following order.”

The words only aroused him more, his superior officer refusing to take orders from him. Dopheld pushed back as much as he could, but it was difficult. As soon as he moved Kylo moved his hand back to his hip, keeping the pace steady. 

He moaned, letting Kylo hear how much he loved it, hoping to encourage him. 

It felt like forever before the movements started to come a little harder, as if to reward him for the noises. 

Dopheld tried for more, mumbling words of encouragement, pleas and sometimes outright begging. His skin felt flushed, both from embarrassment and need. Sometimes Kylo would give him more or harder and sometimes he wouldn’t, he would slow down to that maddening pace. 

He felt like he was falling apart, slowly becoming more desperate. 

When he thought he was going to lose it Kylo rolled them, pressing his weight down on Dopheld and pinning him down as he started to use his body at a faster pace. 

“This okay?”

Kylo moaned in his ear, and he managed a nod. 

“So good.”

His voice was a whine. 

Dopheld loved being in his arms, even though Kylo was dangerous, he had never felt so completely safe, being pinned under his body it felt right.

Kylo quickly sped up, obviously tiring of waiting himself.

He was almost ruthless, and Dopheld reached behind him, holding onto the back of Kylo’s neck as he fucked him. He pushed up into the thrusts as much as he could, reveling in the sound of skin slapping against his own and the feeling of how deeply Kylo opened him up. 

He was swearing, part of it was nonsense as he tried to encourage Kylo. He was so close, his body already revved up from the feeling alone. He was already dripping on the sheets below. 

Dopheld could feel he was so close, and he didn’t even care that he was going to be hurting when he returned to the Finalizer. 

“Harder.”

He could hardly form the words, but it was what he needed. 

Kylo obeyed, and Dopheld almost screamed as he finally came, spilling out on the sheets under him. He felt dizzy as they lay under the weight of Kylo, feeling him ruthless thrusts as he chased his own end. Dopheld had to clench his jaw against the sensitivity, but he tightened around him as much as he could. 

Kylo pulled out and he realised he was going to finish on his back. 

“No finish inside me.”

Dopheld gasped, he was beyond embarrassment in his arousal.

Kylo pushed back inside and after a few hard thrusts he felt Kylo’s release in side him. Kylo’s full weight slumped on him for a few breaths before an arm was forced under him and he was rolled back onto his side. Kylo still inside him. 

They were quiet, the only thing breaking the silence was the kisses Kylo was covering his neck in. A few bordered on bites and Dopheld was sure it would show out of his uniform. He was too relaxed to care. That was a problem for later, later Dopheld was going to have a lot to explain. 

“Wish I could keep you as my personal pilot, keep you near me all the time.”

Mitaka laughed at the words, he was glad that the feeling was mutual. 

“I’m actually better with weapons.”

Kylo made a noise that could have been interpreted as interested. 

“I could use a gunner.”

Dopheld looked at the arm wrapped around him and he could hardly believe that this was the same Kylo Ren he had known. He covered it with his own, holding his hand.

He really didn’t want things to go back to how they had been. Now that he felt this connection he didn’t want to let it go. 

Duty was what finally made him wiggle in Kylo’s arms, feeling his softening cock slip out of him. Kylo’s arms tightened around him like a vice.

“We should test the ship.”

Dopheld’s voice was soft as said it, he was sure the other man would be able to hear how hesitant he was. 

“We should.”

Kylo agreed, but he didn’t let go yet. There were a few more kisses against his neck and then his grip finally was slowly released. 

“You need to clean up?”

Dopheld really did, but since there wasn’t a shower in the refresher he didn’t want to waste the time it would take to walk to where they had bathed before. 

He rolled over and smiled at Kylo, reaching up to cup his jaw. He ran a thumb over his lips and then leaned in and stole a kiss. Even with all they had done, he felt his skin flushing at his own boldness. It was a habit he could never fully shake, his parents strict upbringing. 

Kylo smiled at him in return, pressing his forehead against Dopheld’s.

He stayed there a moment and Dopheld could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He tried to still himself, but it didn’t work. 

Finally the knight pulled away, and Dopheld watched him wipe down with the sheet and followed suit. He couldn’t really feel clean with that, but it would do for a start.

“I’ll check the power cell one last time; you can start once you are dressed.”

Kylo gave him one last smile, but Dopheld could see the edges of sadness on it. His expressive face showing that he also didn’t want to leave yet. 

After cleaning up a little further in the bathroom Dopheld started to dress.

While Dopheld tried to make his uniform look suitable, or at least as close as he could manage Kylo had already left. He could feel the ache between his legs as he started to walk to the pilot’s seat. He absently mindedly started firing it up, running a quick scan on the area as he waited for everything to start up. The ship was a nice one, he had to admit, and when it was in perfect condition it was like nothing else in the fleet. 

When he noticed a light he frowned. Dopheld ran the scan a second time, and felt fear in his stomach from what he saw. 

Dopheld rushed to Kylo, knowing that he needed to give him the information quickly.

He looked down at the knight, hanging over a pipe as he fiddled with the second power cell. He didn’t look like the man he had known on the finalizer and he counted on that.

“Kylo.”

“Yes Dopheld?”

Kylo sounded pleased as he heard his first name. He looked up his dark hair shaggy around him. Kylo looked both playful and young. 

“The ship picked up four resistance fighters. We wouldn’t be able to jump to hyperspace before they stop us.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo looked up and his body felt hot with anger. He clenched his jaw and threw the hydrospanner in his hand. He let out a scream to try and let it out and clear his head. 

Of course the resistance had found them. He made sure that the powercell was locked into place and pulled himself out of the pit. 

Mitaka was tense, and he could see his hands were shaking. He’s always seen the reaction of fear after, but it never really touched him. For the first time he felt that his outburst affected someone else. 

“Dopheld.”

He stepped back when Kylo moved a little closer. Kylo gave him a moment to see that he was calm, not wanting to see him flinch away again. He didn’t have time for more though. 

“Do they know we are here, are they here for us?”

His words seemed to shake Dopheld out of it a little. 

“No, I powered down and only left the scanners on, they wouldn’t be able to see us unless they are directly looking for us. They didn’t seem to notice us, but if we try to move we aren’t going to have time to get out of here. So either we need another power cell so we can manage full power for long enough to just to hyperspace or we have to wait until they leave again, but…”

Dopheld left off but Kylo knew what he meant, they were supposed to meet with Snoke days ago. They would probably both be punished for that alone. It might be only another day, but it also could be weeks before they could leave if they waited it out.

“So you are saying we are stranded here for an indefinite amount of time.”

Dopheld paused and Kylo could see him arranging his thoughts.

“There was reading of an outpost or a small town about a half day from here. I never wanted to bother before trying it because they might not be friendly to the Order, but now it might be in our best interest to see if we could buy a second power cell there.”

They both knew the fighters meant just that, that the outpost wouldn’t be friendly to the Order. His own clothing was good enough disguise, as long as he only wore the lower layers, no one would recognise it. 

Dopheld looked First Order in his wrinkled uniform even with the slight scruff on his chin. Although his undershirt may be passable there was no hiding his pants or boots.

When he didn’t speak Dopheld spoke again. 

“What do you think Sir?”

Avoiding reality could only go on so long, they had to compete their mission. 

“We should see if we can purchase another cell.”

Now that the fear seemed to be melting off Dopheld he reached out and pulled him closer. Dopheld tensed at the touch but he allowed it, he could feel him relaxing and he slipped his arms around Kylo’s waist in return. He even smiled a little. 

“I’m sorry.”

Dopheld gave a little sharp nod. 

“Of course.”

The fact that he dropped the sir made him feel better about it. The next time he would have to try to redirect his anger, not let Dopheld be affected. 

He waited just a little longer, and then despite his better judgement he leaned in for a kiss. That Dopheld responded to, his lips opening just a touch under his own. When he pulled back from the Lieutenant Kylo couldn’t resist and pressed a second small kiss before he spoke. 

“We should leave soon.”

Kylo finally let him go, pulling himself into his mind of what they would need for the walk.

Dopheld tugged on his uniform, it was a nervous movement.

“If the resistance is welcome here that means we won’t be, how will we pay for the cell?”

Kylo allowed himself a smug grin and he pulled at a grate that looked to be bolted down it moved with a heavy sound, under it were a few personal items and a few different types of currency.

“How did you get a hold of that?”

Kylo took what was needed and closed it up again. He reached out and caught Dopheld’s arm as he started to head to their bedroom. He was gentle as he led him.

“Enough questions, we need to fix your uniform before we can leave.”

Once they were in the room he set down the currency and arranged his own outfit first, wearing only his trousers and undershirt. His boots weren’t regulation and wouldn’t stand out so he would be able to keep them on. 

Then he turned to Dopheld. The man stood still waiting and watching, his eyes friendly as they looked over his bare arms. He was relaxing again and even without skimming his mind he knew that Dopheld was appreciating how he looked. It was obvious from the pink tint on his cheeks and his wide eyes.

Kylo moved slow to make sure he didn’t startle him and started to take off Dopheld’s jacket. He touched Dopheld more than necessary as he took it off, and when he was done he tossed it down. 

“Take off your pants.”

Dopheld’s blush started to darken, but he obeyed. First taking off his boots and then slipping out of his pants to show his pale thighs. Kylo looked away, his mind jumping to the night before and how good it felt to be between them. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. 

He went to the medkit and found a laser scalpel and wound glue. Dopheld made a noise of complaint when he sliced through the fabric, reaching forward even as it was too late. 

“They are too obvious as a uniform, they won’t be as shorts.”

As soon as the legs looked even he carefully folded the edge to give a hem, putting the wound glue in to keep it in place. Once Kylo was satisfied with the result he handed them back. 

“My uniform.”

Dopheld’s voice was a little shocked, as if he would have never thought of taking it apart even to keep himself safe. 

“We’ll have to leave your boots behind as well, but we can do that when we get closer.”

Dopheld made no move to put the new shorts on, his mouth set in a frown.

“Put it on, we should get going soon. We won’t have time to hunt, so we’ll take the last of the nutrition bars and small flasks.”

Kylo continued, watching as Dopheld finally tugged on the shorts. They were shorter than he intended, but it looked endearing on Dopheld. With his undershirt untucked and his hair fluffy without product he looked small and cute despite being well muscled. 

He didn’t realise he was smiling at Dopheld until he got one in return. 

“What?”

Kylo was so surprised by his own reaction he answered honestly.

“You.”


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo had been acting different since he had changed; Dopheld supposed he should have expected it. It was a long walk through the brush over uneven ground and even though Kylo was quiet he kept a tight grip on him. It helped, although he wasn’t used to walking on the planet the last few days he had started to adjust. 

Kylo pushed Dopheld his long legs ate up the ground and Dopheld could only struggle after him. He had been sweaty by the time they stopped to eat. The nutrition bar hadn’t felt like enough even when Kylo had given him the extra one, saying that he could feed off the living force, whatever that meant. 

Dopheld didn’t try and say more, he could read that Kylo’s mood had changed and he hoped it hadn’t had anything to do with the night before. 

By the time they got close enough to see the outpost Kylo had helped him out of his boots and cut his socks to tie them back on themselves to be a makeshift shoe. Kylo had carried him the rest of the way to the edge, where the ground was packed dirt. 

It was odd to see what people who supported the resistance looked like. Dopheld had never known them as anything other than the enemy and he had felt on edge. Kylo on the other hand looked at home, and he had held out his hand, giving Dopheld the same strange look he had before they left. 

They spent a while like that, walking together and looking at the few shops there was. The outpost was mostly supply stores and homes. Kylo purchased a backpack and new clothing for them both, boots for Mitaka, a few dozen ration packs and, much to Dopheld’s embarrassment, enough lubricant to last a month. They only had one more night at the most. One night Kylo obviously planned to spend like their last. 

It was a slightly strange experience, no one was checking for citizenship. There were no guards there, everyone was going about their business and no one seemed worried by the lack of military presence.

In the end there was no place to pick up the cell they needed and even though neither of them said it, Dopheld was sure that they would both knew that they would have to steal one or wait it out. 

Kylo though seemed completely unflappable. Once they had all the things they needed Kylo checked them into a small hotel. It was the only place to stay in the outpost. 

They passed two pilots as they walked to their room and Dopheld’s chest felt tight. 

These were the traitors to the galaxy, walking around free. This world seemed a lot more dangerous just seeing their jarring orange uniforms up close.

He didn’t even realise they had arrived at their room until he was pulled into one of the doors.

The room was fairly small, one bed taking up most of floor space. There was a small dresser and a door that Dopheld was hoping led to a shower. 

Kylo was still holding onto his arm, and he pulled him towards the bed. His grip loosened and he smiled at the smaller man. 

“We won’t be staying here, I thought that we could waste time here until it gets dark.”

Dopheld nodded, he was dying for a sonic shower, that was all he really wanted out of the room. 

“Do you have a plan Kylo?” 

It felt inappropriate to call him by his name, but the empty space that would have held ‘sir’ needed something. Dopheld hated that he would feel heat crawling up his neck because of the intimacy of using his name. 

“I know my way around an x-wing. I think if we wait until tonight we can take a powercell from one of the ones the scum brought, if we leave as soon as we get it we can head back through the dark. I should be able to convert it to work in my ship before morning.”

Dopheld noticed how he avoided calling them rebels; Kylo seemed to want to take away anything that might legitimise them as a group. 

He also wondered where Kylo had seen an x-wing up close. 

“Great.”

Kylo seemed slightly stiffer than he had in public, and Dopheld wondered if maybe he had done something wrong that morning. Maybe he should go back to calling him sir and keep their rank between them after all. 

He busied himself with taking the clothing Kylo had bought for him out of the bag and rearranging them, folding the pants and tunic in preparation of his shower.

“Dopheld.”

“Yes?”

He made a pile of the clothing before gathering them up in his arms. 

“Remember how I said I couldn’t promise you anything past this mission?”

Dopheld felt the blush on his neck moving upward and he tried to pretend that he was unaffected. It wasn’t as if he thought that he had a chance at anything more, but stiffed in preparation of what he was sure was going to be Kylo asking to end it now. 

“Don’t worry sir, I don’t expect anything.”

He hugged the clothing to his chest and tried to give a reassuring smile. The fact that his feelings where slightly hurt by the abrupt end could easily ignored. Dopheld told himself it was foolish to let it go as far as it already had. 

“I must do what the Supreme leader needs from me so I might not be around as much as you would like, but I would like to continue seeing you for as long as you would allow.”

Dopheld’s lips parted but nothing came out. He was sure he was gaping. 

“It is up to you, I don’t want you to feel coerced because of the difference in our station.”

Kylo continued defensively at his lack of words. 

“Yes, yes of course.”

He finally managed to say and he noticed the change in Kylo’s body language. His shoulders sagged in relief and the tension that had been sitting between his eyes eased. It would suit Dopheld as well to continue. He knew how often Kylo was away, and the Lieutenant was busy enough that it was better that he wasn’t distracted too often and Kylo was distracting by nature.

It had surprised him how much he enjoyed Kylo’s company the last few days and even more how he had felt while taking part in his physical nature. He may still be sore from that morning but the thought of working while still aching from being with Kylo while he was at his station on the Finalizer gave him a secret spike of arousal. 

It was beyond that though, there was the safety he now felt beside the night, and the feeling of waking up with Kylo wrapped around him. 

Finally Dopheld spoke again, wanting to change the subject now that he had let Kylo know that he may have been forming a small attachment as well. 

“I should take a sonic, get some of the sweat off so they won’t smell me coming.”

“Would you like company?”

Dopheld flicked up his eyes up and looked directly at Kylo’s face. He was tired from the walk and from what they had already done, but he wanted it. He wanted to feel his hard body again. 

“I would.”


	11. Chapter 11

Listening to Dopheld’s increasing moans was addictive; each thrust the lieutenant pushed back into him even from where he was pinned against the wall. Kylo’s hand was holding both of Dopheld’s, braced against the wall as he fucked into him, the other on his hip. 

Kylo had heard enough complaints about his size from past experiences that he tended to take care to be gentle, but Dopheld wouldn’t have it. At one point begging him to fuck him harder. His sheer enthusiasm was addictive.

They had turned the sonic up enough that all his skin was tingling except what was buried inside Dopheld. 

His nipples were hard from the feeling and he groaned as Dopheld desperately fucked himself on his cock, pushing back roughly as much as he could in the position. 

The lieutenant always seemed to lose control when he got close and it was a beautiful thing. His back arched, his noises got breathy and needy. 

With a few last thrusts he felt Dopheld’s release, his body tightening around his cock and the way his body sagged slightly as he gave into the feeling. 

He heard his name on Dopheld’s lips. It sounded amazing. Kylo had to let go of his hands and almost hold Dopheld up as he continued to thrust into him until he found his own release. 

Kylo held himself inside Dopheld as he found his breath and he nuzzled the back of Dopheld’s fluffy hair as it was vibrated into more of a mess. 

Dopheld laughed softly and he felt his hands cover his own. As he slowly became steadier on his feet Kylo pulled out, looking down the whole time and watching how Dopheld stretched around him. He could tell his hole was sore just from the pink colour of it. 

As soon as he was out he started running his fingers over his back. Then he ran his fingers all the way down, rubbing over the top of his ass and slowly pressing between his cheeks. 

He teased at his hole, feeling that it was still lose from use. Dopheld almost immediately tightened around his fingers. Kylo felt pleased at how wet he was inside, so he took his time cleaning him out. 

Dopheld relaxed and leaned back into his arms, making no move to help.

“We can rest until it’s dark.”

Dopheld hummed in response. 

“I think I’ll need it.”

He said finally. 

They were both silent, but once Kylo finished cleaning him Dopheld turned off the sonic shower and got out. 

He didn’t bother with the clothing he had brought to the bathroom to wear; he only picked it up and brought it with him back into the bedroom. 

Kylo followed after him, smiling to himself as he watched Dopheld’s bare backside. He wasn’t as thin as some of the officers, he obviously kept in shape and it showed it his round ass and muscled thighs. 

Although Dopheld climbed into bed wearing nothing, Kylo paused to pull on his underwear before joining him. 

As soon as he was in the bed Dopheld moved into his arms, curling as close as he could without being on top of him. He rested his head of Kylo’s shoulder and he had a smile on his face. 

“Reminds me of the academy.”

He mumbled, and Kylo wondered how many other people he had curled against. He felt jealous, not because Dopheld had been with other people, but because he had never been able to just be with someone like this before. He wished he had shared experiences like this. 

“Good memories I hope.”

Kylo replied as he ran his hand over his bare back. 

“Most the time. It wasn’t like this.”

Dopheld’s arm slipped around his waist, and settled in. They would have time before they had to leave; Kylo was going to memorize this feeling. He wouldn’t know how many chances they would have for this once they returned. 

“What was it like?”

He watched Dopheld bite his lower lip softly. 

“We didn’t have a lot of time, there was always the knowledge that we should be spending it studying or practicing, but sometimes we could just be.”

Kylo made a noise to let Dopheld know he was listening. 

“I was the top of my class, so I didn’t have a lot of free time.”

Kylo could hear the pride in Dopheld’s voice over that, although it didn’t mean anything to him. The academy wasn’t real battle experience, but he appreciated that Dopheld was proud of it. 

“I’m not surprised.”

He said diplomatically, he had come to respect Dopheld, his determination, his ability to work through pain, his skill at fixing his ship. Kylo didn’t want to disrespect him.

They were quiet after, Kylo running his hands over his bare back.

Dopheld was obviously exhausted and he fell asleep on his shoulder shortly after under the soothing touches. 

Kylo stayed awake, running his fingers through his hair and over his back and just enjoying the feeling of being so close to someone. He thought about how Dopheld agreed to continue their affair and he looked forward to having his scent in his bed. It wasn’t just that, he actually wanted Dopheld around, even when they weren’t in bed. 

The thought of sharing his quarters with someone, allowing someone into his space was something he had never really wanted before this.

As they had walked around the outpost hand in hand it had felt normal. Something that he had never had much chance at. 

When the light finally left the sky he waited a little longer, wanting to make sure the area was cleared, and giving himself just a little more time. Only then did he wake Dopheld, covering his face with kisses and watching the warm smile that lit up his face. 

“It’s time?”

“Yes.”

At that Dopheld made no complaints, he slid out of his arms and out of the bed. He dressed himself in the clothing Kylo had bought him, light, and yet covering. When he was finished Dopheld looking nothing like the first order. 

Without his hair product his hair was as puffy as his own, and the warm browns complimented his pale skin. 

Kylo dressed himself as well, his lightsaber deep in his pocket as he finished. Then he started on the pack, putting their clothing and supplies on the bottom. There would be room for a power cell. 

Once he finished he threw it over his shoulder and held out his hand again. Dopheld took it without a second thought. 

They managed to leave without anyone seeing them and they started in the direction the scanner put the ships.

Kylo led the way, pulling Dopheld through the shadows so that no one would see them if they glanced over. Dopheld wasn’t entirely stealthy, but he was picking it up quick enough that Kylo didn’t find himself getting frustrated. 

They saw a pilot possibly standing guard. He didn’t seem particularity aware of his surrounding though, Kylo was able to get beside the first x-wing and even slip inside with almost minimal effort. 

Dopheld kept guard, not that he had a weapon, and a blaster would have been too obvious. The only thing they had between the two of them was the lightsaber he had on him. 

He always felt calm when he was working on machinery, and this was no different. Even though it had been updated he knew his way around. These he remembered well. The first ship he had been inside other than the falcon. 

The darkness didn’t stop his hands; they found the right spot and managed to avoid getting shocked. 

“He’s coming this way.”

He heard Dopheld’s hushed voice, and he waved him away. 

Kylo stayed low in the seat, and he waited for the man to pass. He didn’t seem to see either of them and soon returned to where he had been standing before. 

Kylo started again and he managed to get it free and replace the panel. He tucked it into his pack and checked one last time before slipping out. 

Dopheld seemed antsy as he joined him. 

Again he tried to lead him through the darkness, but he heard the stomping of feet as Dopheld tripped. Kylo dragged him the last few feet until they were behind the closest building, but he could hear someone coming. 

He pushed Dopheld behind him and waited, when the man rounded the corner he forced his mind to sleep and caught him before he hit. He wouldn’t wake for hours, but he removed his lightsaber from his pocket and held it up to his chest. 

Kylo was about to light it when he felt a hand on his wrist. 

“How long will he sleep?”

Kylo blinked slowly, not sure he should bother respond. 

“If it is uninterrupted maybe six hours, otherwise it could be shorter.”

“If we kill him it’s more likely to be noticed, if we leave him all he will remember is that he heard a noise and passed out. They will take more time checking over the ships, we should have time to leave. If we kill him they are more likely to rush and come after us.”

With that Kylo nodded and leaned the sleeping body against the wall. 

He didn’t like leaving him there, but he would if needed, Dopheld was right. It was better if they left him live. If they started actively scanning around the planet they would find the ship. This would give them the time they needed to make it back. 

“You’re right.”

It was compliment enough, even in the darkness he could see Dopheld smile at him.


	12. Chapter 12

As Dopheld tripped over a shrub that he didn’t even see and he felt Kylo take all his weight to keep him moving. He knew he was holding Kylo back. It had already been a few hours, and although Kylo seemed to move like he could see everything even in the dark, to Dopheld every step was a struggle. 

His feet constantly caught on the branches and undergrowth, and even with the dim light Kylo had, Dopheld felt like they were walking blind.

“We’re getting closer.” 

Kylo reassured him, as if he could hear his thoughts. 

They continued on, Kylo pulling him until his legs started to burn at the speed. When they paused so that he could catch his breath Dopheld started to feel real dread. In the light they had made the walk in six hours, in the dark it was going to take him a lot longer. He knew that he was holding Kylo back, that the knight was almost dragging him. 

It would take a while for him to switch over the cell and by now it was a real possibility that someone had found the sleeping pilot. 

“I think you should go on ahead.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

Dopheld waved a hand and then realised that Kylo might not be able to see the gesture well in the dark. 

“No. You can go ahead and have the ship ready before I even get there. It’s going to slow you down to have me beside you, and we won’t have a lot of time.”

Kylo seemed to be thinking it over, but it wasn’t long before he had a response. 

“No, we will go together.”

Kylo yanked on his arm and pulled him back up to his feet, they started walking again at the same quick pace. 

“It makes sense sir. It will give you extra time to fix the ship, I can meet up with you after. Also if you see their ships taking off to scan the area you can leave me behind. I am just a lieutenant, if I get caught it’s not as big a deal as it would be if you were.”

Kylo looked back at him and in the darkness he almost looked fearsome again, Dopheld wasn’t going allow himself to be bullied this time. He knew his duty, it was best if they split up. He didn’t plan on being left behind, but he knew it made more sense. Kylo could fix the ship while he came to him, he would only have to leave if they started scanning the forest. There was a good chance they would both be on the ship before that happened. 

“You are only a lieutenant, what you think is best doesn’t matter.”

Dopheld stood his ground.

“We’ve already been shot out of the sky once, isn’t that enough? Besides you can leave a blaster and a jug so I can get clean water if you have to leave.”

“When we get back I will see that you are punished for that mouth.”

The threat sounded hallow, it came from a place of concern. Kylo was standing still with his hand still around his arm. They shared a long look and then Kylo took a step to close the distance between them.

He kissed him with a desperation that said the words that Kylo was unwilling to. Dopheld wasn’t the only one who was becoming attached, and Kylo wasn’t ready to give him up yet. 

Dopheld returned it with the same show of need, opening his mouth and letting his tongue slide against Kylo’s. 

He made himself break away first, and he tried to look at reassuring as he could. After all he did not intend to be left behind.

“I’ll see you soon.”

“Soon.”

Kylo repeated with determination. 

They both started moving again, but this time Kylo moved on ahead, and it wasn’t long before he couldn’t see the knight anymore and the only thing that told him he was going in the right direction was the scanner. 

It was hours of stumbling, enough that he was concerned he had done real damage to his ankle again. There was no way he was going to take off his boot now. 

When he saw the light in the sky he started to rush, even though he knew it was too late. Kylo would have no choice but to leave if the x wings had taken to the sky. 

The reassurance that he had done the right thing didn’t feel so great as he watched the command shuttle leave through the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a series, part is complete!
> 
> I hope to start part 2 soon.


End file.
